Sewing machines typically function to form a row of stitches in one or more layers of fabric using a combination of thread from a spool, also known as top thread, and thread from a bobbin, also known as bottom thread. The top thread is generally stitched into the fabric by a needle attached to a needle bar that reciprocates the needle into and out of the fabric.
One common problem encountered by a user of a typical sewing machine is the vibration created by the reciprocating needle bar, as well as by the motion of other components of the sewing machine. This vibration can be distracting to the user, and in extreme cases, hamper the user from accurately placing a row of stitches in one or more layers of fabric during operation of the sewing machine. This vibration may be particularly pronounced in a sewing machine that is specialized for quilting, known as a long-arm quilting machine, because the resultant forces may be amplified in the longer arm of a long-arm quilting machine. These amplified vibrations may be particularly distracting to a user because the user typically holds onto handle bars attached at the front end of the long-arm quilting machine in order to move the long-arm quilting machine relative to the fabric.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.